True Feelings
by shaman-girl-of-wind
Summary: Un Verdadero Sentimiento? Miedo? Amor? La mecanica Phil-Phleira Deed comienza a descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su colega Rioroute...


Hola a Todos! Este es mi primer fic de esta caricatura y puede no estar muy bien ya que solo pude ver 4 capitulos he he...... Como quiera esta es una historia sobre mi pareja favorita Rio y Phil que bella pareja (en especial por que estoy igualita a Phil) hahaha! Disfruten y por favor dejen reviews!!!!!  
  
True Feelings (verdaderos Sentimientos)  
  
Eran las 6:15 am en un cuarto oscuro y frio se encontraba una joven figura joven de unos 15 años más o menos, ella se llamaba Phil Phleira Deed, era la mecanica de la diosa naranja, ella dormía pacíficamente con unos cuantos de sus cabellos cortos sobre su cara las sabanas hasta el cuello y con su delicada boca ligeramente abierta. Ella al parecer sonreía mientras soñaba sería acaso el sueño que tenía.  
  
(sueño)  
  
Phil se encontraba de pie alado de la diosa naranja aparentemente sonriente al ver a una joven figura de unos 16 años aproximadamente bajar de la gran diosa "Rio! Estás bien?" respondió la mecanica de la diosa, "como siempre!" le respondió el joven piloto de la diosa naranja. "oye Phil..." pregunto Rio, "si Rio?" respondió Phil, "oye tengo hambre, me cocinas algo por favor?" dijo el joven. La chica del moño amarillo le dio una sonrisa y se fue con el a la cafetería. Después mientras el joven hambriento se alimentaba la larma volvió a sonar, nunca había sonado dos veces en un mismo día, pensaba Phil, mientras observaba como el piloto Rioroute Vilgyna se levantaba y se preparaba para salir al campo de batalla. "Phil el deber llama"dijo él, "dos veces en un mismo día... es algo muy raro" dijo ella, "talvez, pero aún así debo ir a pelear" dijo él, "esta....esta bien" respondió ella con tono de preocupación mientras se dirigían a sus puestos, la mecanica de la diosa naranja se encontraba ahora frente a la diosa de su piloto observándola cautelosamente cuando a lo lejos llego Rio con una cara no muy alegre y en la mente de Phil rapidamente se vinieron las palabras "malas noticias", llegó rio y le dijo "que crees Phil", "que creo?" respondió ella, "esta será la batalla final y deberemos sacrificarnos..." "como!, eres un idiota si te atreves a morir asi!" le dijo ella llorando y pegándole en su pecho, "no me puedes dejar sola!!" dijo de nuevo, "Phil......no te preocupes nunca te abandonaré" respondió el joven,ella tratando de denuevo decirle idiota pero esta vez él detuvo sus palabras con un beso, "Rio...." fue lo único que dijo, "este no es un adiós siempre estaré en tu corazón, no?" Phil solo respondió moviendo su cabeza en signo de afirmación. Luego la imagen cambia a donde ella esta junto con las demás mecanicas y de pronto solo ve que las 4 diosas explotan y oye decir un adiós de Rio por su comunicador y ella solo grita "Rio!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
(fin del sueño)  
  
(alarma suena)  
  
la joven Phil se levanto de un salto sudando frío y con su respiración demasiado agitada, y con la imagen de Rio en su mente una y otra vez.  
  
Phil-Rio......(comienzan a brotar lagrimas) Rio...... por que me siento asi? Tuve mucho miedo.....pero.......fue solo un sueño. (vio a su alrededor) fue solo un sueño..... que alivio(se vuelve a recostar en su cama) las 6:30.... por qué soñe con Rio? Y además por que soñé con el besándome?.... yo lo quiero pero no de esa forma......eso creo......o será que yo......yo amo a Rio?...no lo creo (dijo acomodándose de lado en su cama) pero y si el me quisiera a mi?, no lo creo se la pasa seduciendo a la primera mujer que se le aparece....es un tonto.... (se sento de nuevo en su cama) aunque aún me pregunto algo, por que soñaría con la muerte de Rio? Y aún peor por que me sentí asi cuando me beso?......mmmm...se me hace tarde mejor le apuro, sino Rio no llegara a tiempo a desayunar (sonrie mientras se levanta)  
  
Ella se levanto cuidadosamente de su cama, cabellos alborotados y todo, se acerco al baño, se miro en el espejo, luego abrió la llave del agua, se quito su pijama rosa y entro a bañarse, y aún adentro de la ducha siguió pensando sobre ese sueño, cada vez convenciéndose más y más de que era probable que ella amara a Rioroute Vilgyna. Salió de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo delgado y salió, se puso su uniforme se peino y se coloco su moño amarillo en su cabello, totalmente lista para ir a saludar a su compañero de trabajo, en esos momentos mientras ella salía de su dormitorio ya eran las 7 de la mañana.  
  
Ella se dirigía llena de energía y entusiasmo hacia el cuarto de su piloto colega aunque a pesar de esa alegría que la llenaba ese día en especial no podía alejar de su mente la imagen de Rio besándola y mucho menos de él muriendo. Y al recordar eso su cara feliz cambio a una preocupada y con miedo ya que poco a poco dscubría sus verdaderos sentimientos, para cuando se dio cuanta ella ya se encontraba afuera del cuarto de ese chico por el cual no sabía que sentía, ella se armo de valor, algo que nunca antes había tenido que hacer con rio, y ella entró.  
  
Phil-Rio?(entro cautelosamente a lo que parecía ser la cuava de Rioroute Vilgyna) Rioroute Vilgyna! Donde estas? (entonces al no oír una respuesta se acerco a la cama) Rio? (toco la cama pero estaba vacía) Rio...(en ese momento recordó su sueño y el momento en que Rio murió) Rio.... donde estás?....por que me dejaste sola? Rio! (sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas)  
  
En eso las luces se prendieron, sorprendiendo a la joven chica.  
  
Rio-boo! Aquí estoy! (salió del closet según el sorprendiendo a la chica) ha! Te asuste!  
  
Phil-.......  
  
Rio-(nota su cara llorosa) que pasa?.....Phil.....  
  
Phil-Rioroute Vilgyna! Eres un idiota! Un estupido! Un tonto! No sé por que me preocupo por ti pedazo de estupidez viviente! (dijo mientras caían lagrimas de su cara dejando gotas en el suelo) tonto......  
  
Rio-Phil......yo.....yo....(se acerca a ella) perdón.... no debía asustarte asi....lo siento(dijo mientras le limpiaba sus lagrimas con sus delicadas manos)  
  
Phil-(noto su cambio de actitud y se calma) Rio....(viendo hacia abajo) tu no tuviste la culpa...fue mia....perdoname por gritarte todo eso.....no es verdad..... (siguió viendo hacia abajo al sentir sus mejillas rojas)  
  
Rio-Phil....(pensando) ella nunca pide perdón... algo raro ocurre...  
  
Phil-perdoname...te prometo no volver a gritarte asi...(se limpia la cara y la levanta)  
  
Rio-bueno, (pasa su mano sobre el hombro de Phil) ya que estás bien, vamos a desayunar!  
  
Phil-si Rio, adelantate ahorita te alcanzo  
  
Rio-como quieras,...(antes de irse voltea a verla) que bueno que ya estás feliz, (se acerca a ella y la besa en la mejilla) (se va)  
  
Phil-(toca su mejilla y se sonroja) Rio..... ahora entiendo.....yo te amo Rioroute Vilgyna (sonríe y camina hacia el comedor)  
  
En una mesa  
  
Leena-ven acá Phil, siéntate aquí  
  
Phil-hola leena  
  
Leena-te notó muy feliz el día de hoy, por qué? Haber dime?  
  
Phil-bueno...tuve un sueño...y eh descubierto mis verdaderos sentimientos  
  
Leena-por quién?  
  
Phil-amo a Rio(dice en voz baja)  
  
Leena-por fin lo admitiste!  
  
Phil-qué?  
  
Leena-sabía que lo querías  
  
Gareas-querer a quién? (se sienta alado de Leena) no pude evitar oír su conversación chicas  
  
Leena-phil ha descubierto a su primer amor verdadero  
  
Gareas-enserio? Y quién es el afortunado?  
  
Phil-rio.....  
  
Gareas-Vigyna!?!?  
  
Leena-que bello  
  
Gareas-y son novios?  
  
Phil-él aún no sabe....  
  
Leena-debe saberlo lo más pronto posible, cuando se lo diras  
  
Phil-creo que se lo dire..... no no tengo valor  
  
Leena-se lo vas a decir terminando el desayuno  
  
Phil-que!?!?  
  
Gareas-yo me encargo de traer a Rio  
  
Leena-perfecto!  
  
Phil-por cierto donde esta rio?  
  
En una mesa detrás de ellos  
  
Rio-hola! Hola! Mecanica!  
  
M-uh? (lo ve y regresa a leer su libro)  
  
Rio-mmmmm (foquito) ah sabes algo?  
  
M-que? (lo dice mientras lee su libro)  
  
Rio-que eres la chica más linda e inteligente que eh conocido, eres mejor que MI mecanica, hey! No te gustaría reemplazarla, estoy seguro que pasaríamos buen tiempo juntos eh?  
  
M-no gracias yo ya soy mecanica de un chico al que le tengo mucho cariño  
  
Rio-pero hey! Tu eres la mecanica más bonita que eh visto  
  
M-(lo barre con la mirada)  
  
Rio-hey....  
  
Gareas-grandioso...  
  
Leena-no lo dice enserio, estoy segura.. creo?  
  
Phil-(se levanta)(va hacia Rio)  
  
Rio-ah hola Phil como estás quieres comer? (sonriente)  
  
Phil-eres un estupido mujeriego! (le lanza una bofetada)  
  
(todos se quedan sorprendidos)  
  
Rio-que paso? Que hize? Por que me golpeas?  
  
Phil-tu no entiendes nada! (llorando) eres insensible! (se va corriendo)  
  
Rio-yo que hize?  
  
M-(se levanta y se va)  
  
Leena-(llega furiosa) que te pasa eh!  
  
Gareas-que forma de romper corazones eh Rio  
  
Rio-que hize?  
  
Leena-eres un estupido, tonto, imbecil y mucho más, tambien debería de darte una bofetada pero solo sería gastar energías  
  
Rio-que hize?  
  
Gareas-analiza que hiciste  
  
Rio-no se  
  
Gareas-anduviste de mujeriego de nuevo  
  
Rio-pero siempre hago eso y nunca se enoja tanto  
  
Leena-pero no crees que talvez sienta feo que la quieras cambiar?  
  
Rio-uh?  
  
Gareas-lo mejor será que vayas a hablar con ella  
  
Rio-esta bien (sale corriendo hacia la dirección a donde corrió Phil)  
  
En un pasillo  
  
Phil-es un insensible, descubro mis sentimientos por el y el que hace(sigue corriendo) trata de cambiarme (llorando) es un tonto..... pensé que talvez me quería, no puede ser estoy confundida de nuevo... (corre pero tropieza cayendo al suelo frio) (sollozando) no es justo, talvez debería simplemente salir de su vida.....(se acomoda sentándose y escondiendo su cara en sus rodillas) pensé que había algo entre los dos....(sigue llorando)  
  
(llega corriendo Rioroute) (se detiene al ver a Phil llorando)  
  
Rio-Phil..... (se acerca y se sienta lado de ella) Phil....  
  
Phil-(levanta cara) Rio?  
  
Rio-en carne y hueso  
  
Phil-(una pequeña sonrisa se mostró)  
  
Rio-lo siento, te juro que no volveré a andar de mujeriego otra vez  
  
Phil-lo harías?  
  
Rio-si  
  
Phil-y por que lo haces?  
  
Rio-por que quiero una novia, desde hace mucho  
  
Phil-yo, yo  
  
Rio-por que me golpeaste? Nunca me habías golpeado, pensé que me cambiaron a mi dulce mecanica  
  
Phil-perdoname, esque tengo miedo! (se levanta y se va)  
  
Rio-miedo? (se levanta) espera (la sigue)  
  
La joven del moño amarillo entro corriendo a su cuarto y se tiro en su cama de nuevo llorando.  
  
Phil-como pude golpearlo, creo que....sentí celos y miedo de perderlo.... no hay duda lo amo, pero ahora (llorando) tengo miedo de que no me corresponda, aunque dejaria de ser mujeriego por mi, ay no se! Tengo miedo! Estoy confundida! (sigue llorando en su almohada)  
  
Rio-puedo entrar?  
  
Phil-quiero estar sola  
  
Rio-(ignora lo que dice y entra) oye haz estado muy rara desde la mañana, dime que ocurre?  
  
Phil-Rio..(eres tan gentil, valiente y no soportas ver a alguien triste, te amo..)  
  
Rio-si quieres me voy, solo dilo  
  
Phil-no, quedate (se sienta)  
  
Rio-(se sienta lado de ella)oye a que le tienes miedo?  
  
Phil-miedo?  
  
Rio-perdon por preguntar....  
  
Phil-esque tengo miedo de perder lo más valioso para mi  
  
Rio-entiendo, oye ponte feliz (sonríe y le limpia lagrimas)  
  
Phil-(sonrie)  
  
Rio-eh logrado mi objetivo del día de hoy  
  
Phil-(se rie)  
  
Rio-recuerdas cuando nos conocimos  
  
Phil-si yo nunca pude haber pensado que me tocara contigo  
  
Rio-esque te cause mala impresión cuando por mi culpa chocamos contra el carrito de la comida y quedamos enbarrados en comida ha ha  
  
Phil-si recuerdo eso  
  
Rio-me acuerdo que tenías el cabello largo y usabas un moño grande  
  
Phil-te acuerdas de eso?  
  
Rio-claro  
  
(flashback)  
  
maestra-bien pilotos el día de hoy les asignare a sus mecanicas que trabajaran con ustedes hasta el día en que mueran, serán su apoyo y han sido elegidas para quedar con cada una de sus personalidades.  
  
Gareas-me pregunto si serán lindas?  
  
Rio-son mujeres?  
  
Yu-si  
  
Gareas-no me digas que esperabas a un hombre  
  
Rio-no como creen  
  
Ernest-callense  
  
Maestra- bien pasen mecanicas  
  
(pasan cuatro chicas) (una era guerita y usaba una cola de caballo alta, otra era de cabello café y lo usaba largo con media cola y un moño grande amarillo, otra tenía el cabello café cortito y por úlyimo una que usaba el cabello en dos colitas azules)bien estás son las mecanicas  
  
gareas-están bonitas...  
  
Rio-mmmmmm  
  
Maestra-Leena  
  
Leena-si  
  
Maestra-leena tu serás la mecanica de Gareas Elidd  
  
Leena-hola Gareas Elidd (lo saluda)  
  
Gareas-dime Garu  
  
Maestra-Kazuhi tu irás con Yu, tu hermano  
  
Kazuhi-si  
  
Maestra-Erneste-ella será tu acompañante y por último Phil Phleira Deed tu irás con Rioroute Vilgyna.  
  
Phil-yo voy a ir con él!!!  
  
Maestra-si  
  
Rio-por mi no hay problema  
  
Phil-pero es un tonto  
  
Maestra-callada  
  
Phil-mmmmmm  
  
(fin flashback)  
  
Rio-tu no querías ser mi pareja  
  
Phil-pero ahora pienso que fuiste la mejor elección de piloto para mi  
  
Rio-los opuestos se atraen (se rien)  
  
Phil-y recuerdas nuestra primera misión?  
  
Rio-si, tu estabas muy preocupada  
  
Phil-pues por si no te diste cuenta casi te matas!  
  
Rio-si... y por que te cortaste el cabello?  
  
Phil-por que pensé que solo asi podría ser mejor mecanica para la diosa  
  
Rio-tu te culpaste por lo de la primera misión verdad?  
  
Phil-como lo sabes?  
  
Rio-yo te escuche  
  
Phil-oh....  
  
Rio-te acuerdas cuando me lastime el braso?  
  
Phil-si actuaste como un idiota por no escucharme!  
  
Rio-esque sabia que tenía que hacer  
  
Phil-pero no debiste arriesgar tu vida (le acaricia el braso)  
  
Rio-(sonrie)pensé que te importaba más la diosa que yo  
  
Phil-como podrías pensar eso!  
  
Rio-talvez por que cuando estuve herido no me visitaste, te la pasaste con la diosa  
  
Phil-no! No es cierto.....  
  
Rio-uh?  
  
Phil-yo si te fui a visitar, pero estabas dormido  
  
Rio-entonces si estabas ahí, pensé que te había soñado!  
  
Phil-mmmm tu si me importas mucho  
  
Rio-y por que nunca lo demostrabas?  
  
Phil-por miedo  
  
Rio-miedo a que?  
  
Phil-miedo a que por mi culpa murieras en la batalla, yo no sé que haría sin ti  
  
Rio-(sonrie tiernamente) sabes algo (le quita su moño) siempre me ha gustado tu cabello, corto o largo, siempre se te ve bien, (le acaricia el cabello) siempre me ha gustado tu mirada, tus ojos  
  
Phil-y a mi tu valor, tu alegría, que no escondes tus verdaderos sentimientos  
  
Rio-no creas eso, yo tambien tengo secretos  
  
Phil-yo  
  
Rio-te puedo decir algo, pero no te enojas  
  
Phil-con que no tenga que ver con que me quieras cambiar (se rie)  
  
Rio-no tiene que ver con eso  
  
Phil-entonces dilo  
  
Rio-bueno esque....yo...pues....pues yo.......yo te (suena alarma) oh no!  
  
Phil-no  
  
Rio-el deber llama  
  
Phil-vamos  
  
Ellos pelean y vencen a la victima sin problema alguno regresando con bien a la base.  
  
Phil ahora se encontraba frente a la diosa naranja en espera de su amado Rio, y al verlo bajar sano y salvo una gran sonrisa se pinta en su cara.  
  
Phil-Rio! Estás bien?  
  
Rio-como siempre!  
  
Phil-gracias a dios estás bien  
  
Rio-oye Phil.....  
  
Phil-si Rio?  
  
Rio-oye tengo hambre, me cocinas algo por favor?  
  
Phil-esta bien, vamos  
  
Rio-si! (se fueron a la cocina él abrasandola y ella caminando)  
  
Ellos se sentaron a comer, bueno Phil se sento a observar a Rio devorar su comida.  
  
Phil-oye Rio sabes que yo  
  
Rio-si?  
  
(suena alarma)  
  
Phil-(nunca había sonado dos veces en un día)  
  
Rio-(se levanta valerosamente) Phil.. el deber llama  
  
Phil-dos veces en un mismo día.... es algo muy raro  
  
Rio-talvez, pero aún asi debo pelear  
  
Phil-esta....esta bien (recordo sueño) uh! No no vayas  
  
Rio-te prometo que regresaré y cenaremos juntos ok?  
  
Phil-(mueve su cabeza diciendo esta bien)  
  
Ellos se dirigen a donde están las diosas todas en posición listas para pelear.  
  
Phil-esto se parece mucho a mi sueño...... espero que no sea igual...., hey (ve a rio venir) oh no presiento malas noticias  
  
Rio llega con cara triste y preocupada.  
  
Rio-que crees Phil? (con cara triste)  
  
Phil-que creo?  
  
Rio-esta será la batalla final y.. y deberemos sacrificarnos....  
  
Phil-como! Eres un idiota si te atreves a morir asi! (llorando y golpeando su pecho) , no me puedes dejar sola!!  
  
Rio-phil.......no te preocupes nunca te abandonaré  
  
Phil-entonces no vayas y quedate conmigo! (lo abrasa)  
  
Rio-no puedo es mi deber......  
  
Phil-ese estupido deber, maldita sea! Por que lo tienes que cumplir!  
  
Rio-por el bien de todos  
  
Phil-sabes algo, tengo miedo de perderte por que mis verdaderos sentimientos son, esque yo te amo Rioroute Vilgyna  
  
Rio-yo tambien... te amo desde la primera vez que te ví y chocamos contra el carrito (una ligera sonrisa se muestra)  
  
Phil-eres un idiota si vas  
  
Rio-perdóname  
  
Phil-eres un idio....  
  
Rio-(le cierra la boca con un beso en la boca)  
  
Phil-Rio.......  
  
Rio-este no es un adiós, siempre estaré en tu corazón, no?  
  
Phil-si....  
  
Rio-(sonríe) no lo olvides (la abrasa) nunca te dejare..  
  
Phil-no te vayas  
  
Rio-adiós (se sube a la diosa)  
  
Phil-no...  
  
En la cabina de las mecanicas  
  
Leena-bien todas listas  
  
Hazuki-que comienze el ataque  
  
Phil-Rio.....  
  
Las 4 diosas pelean arduamente hasta un punto en que saben que ya es hora y con una explosión termina todo......Las 4 mecanicas solo observan como las 4 diosas explotan quedando nada. Aunque dentro de la base Teela brilla y hace una clase de magia.  
  
Phila-NOOOOOO! RIO!  
  
Leena-se han sacrificado.. (se desmaya)  
  
Hazuki-hermano....(llorando)  
  
Phila-por que tuvo que ser asi (golpea la pared) no es justo...(se cae al suelo y comienza a llorar)  
  
Los demás pilotos vencen al ultimo monstruo y regresan sanos y salvo con sus mecanicas y luego son llamados todos a la sala de las diosas donde Teela pensaba felicitarlos.  
  
Leena-es triste, no crees  
  
Phil-lo voy a extrañar  
  
Zero-oigan pónganse felices hemos ganado  
  
Kizuna-(le da codazo) no vez que sufren, Gareas, Yu, Rio y Ernest se sacrificaron  
  
Zero-oh  
  
Cliff-eres un insensible  
  
Phil-insensible.... alguna vez le dije asi a Rio y nuca lo fue  
  
Leena-nadie pudo evitar esto, no te culpes  
  
Phil-lo sé....pero  
  
Leena-lo amaste  
  
Phil-si, y nunca lo quiero olvidar..... yo lo amo.....  
  
Leena-hemos llegado  
  
Phil-(suspira)  
  
Zero-para que nos llamaste Teela?  
  
Teela-para felicitarlos por su victoria y rendir honores a los pilotos de las diosas  
  
Kazuhi-mmmmm(cae lagrima)  
  
Teela-ellos se sacrificaron por el bien de la humanidad y yo de recompensa por ello eh utilizado mis poderes  
  
Phil-pero ya no regresaran!  
  
Leena-phil....(la abrasa)  
  
Teela-no murieron  
  
Phil y los demás se quedaron sorprendidos  
  
Teela-pasen pilotos  
  
(ellos ven entrar a 4 pilotos malheridos por una puerta hacia ellos)  
  
Gareas-hola!  
  
Leena-garu! (corre a abrasarlo)  
  
Yu-hermana  
  
Kazuhi-hermano  
  
Ernest-mmm (sonrie)  
  
Rio-eh vuelto phil! Tal como lo prometí (sonríe)  
  
Phil-(sus ojos brillan) Rio... RIO! (corre hacia él y se lanza hacia el , el la recibe brasos abiertos y los dos caen al suelo donde Phil le da un beso en la boca a Rio)  
  
Rio-wow....  
  
Phil-(se sonroja) eres un tonto... me tenías preocupada  
  
Rio-perdoname por preocuparte (él le agarra suavemente su cara y la acerca a él para darle un beso apasionado y eterno hasta por fin separarse)  
  
Phil-Rio te amo  
  
Rio-esto quiere decir que por fin tengo novia?  
  
Phil-siempre haz tenido una novia en mi (sonrie y lo abrasa)  
  
(todos aplauden)  
  
Gareas-señores y señoras lo han logrado1 se han declarado su amor!  
  
Leena-si!  
  
Rio-te amo Phil más que mi vida, te amo  
  
Phil-y yo tambien (se vuelven a besar)  
  
Fin 


End file.
